Being Kept
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Set after The Last Of The Time Lords. A turn of events changed everything and the Master wasn't shot. Now imprisoned in the TARDIS the Doctor has all the time he needs to fix his old enemy, but the Master is a hard man to cure and is determined to win in this contest of the two remaining Time Lords. Rated M for later chapters involving some dark contents and sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Hi all, this is my first DW fic so just bear it in mind when you read it.  
This will have chapters which will get very dark and cruel at points later in the plot, but considering the characters involved this really shouldn't surprise you, and it will also get graphic which is why this is an 'M' rating.

I've decided there will be a sexual element brought into the relationship between the Master and the Doctor later on, but probably not the way some of you might hope for.  
If none of these elements have put you off then I hope you enjoy this fic!

The story beings directly at the end of 'The Last of the Time Lords'.

* * *

The glow had started the worry, he hadn't really been moved by the girls words just now; they had meant nothing to him for hope, prayer and faith… well, they were all fine notions for a _source_ of strength – even he recognised that. But having the sources for strength didn't make the threat of using it all that threatening unless it had the power to stop him, and this pitiful planet of mongrels didn't have any kind of powers to use.  
Not any that counted against someone like _him_ anyway.  
But as the glow then it had dawned on him he suddenly realised he'd short changed the human race.  
They did have power; they had the Doctor.  
And the Doctor had a history of saving them.  
So what the two of them had been really been talking about to him just now meant they had been planning this for a whole _year_ without him even recognising the risk!  
"Stop that." He hissed at the glowing light shining from the small cage "Stop it now! No, no you don't!"  
The chanting coming in over the audio, the whispered words of salvation coming from everyone around him, made his head spin.  
Even the subconscious voice in back of his mind seemed to be joining in!  
"Doctor." The people around him in the room began to chant.  
Doctor  
_Doctor_  
"I order you to stop!" he barked angrily at the man harnessing all the power in the room. The man who only seconds before had been shrivelled, shrunk and wizened within a bird cage and now stood freely on his own two feet. Slowly The Doctor regained the vigour and strength of youth as by each moment that passed the scientific marvel that had robbed him of his years was undone all by the sheer power of will he was channelling into himself.

It was not lost on the Master that all this was being made possible through the equipment that he himself had first used to trick the world into liking him and voting him into a position of power from which he could then rule them. The same technology which he had then later used again to create a continually induced state of fear which had kept the stunted little apes from rising up against their new Master!  
The arch angel network had done a damn good job supressing the miserable lot of them into submission, it had freed up time and it had helped maintain utter dominion without his needing to waste all of his Toclophane with policing duties, which seemed a bit of a lack of foresight on his behalf now now as all this wonderful technology was being used _against _him!  
All his marvellous, murderous 'children' were all up in space waiting for his command to make an all out assault on the known universe, when he more desperately needed them down here, right _now_, to break up that rabble that was providing the strength of will the Doctor needed to reverse the aging process the Master had used on him!

"I've had a whole year to acclimatise myself with your psychic barrier and integrate with its matrixes" The man the whole world now knew as 'The Doctor' stood tall and as he spoke, his eyes were hard and his mouth was set in a determined clench "There's one thing you can't do; stop them _thinking_!"  
The Master's jaw sagged and eyes went wide in astonishment as suddenly the Doctor lifted himself off the ground surrounded by a shimmering aura of psychic energy – where the hell had _that_ ability come from?  
"Tell me the human race is degenerate now!" the Doctor stated defiantly "They can do _this_!"  
The Doctor made that statement with absolute satisfaction written across his face and the pride he had of the human race was more than a little noticeable in his voice.  
The Master stood aghast, amazed and frozen… and then absolutely _furious_ at the scene before him; he'd been outwitted! Him! The 'Master of All' had once again been out witted by the Doctor.  
Again…!  
_Every bloody time! _The voice raged in the back of his head.  
"No!" he snarled angrily and raised his Laser Screwdriver to fire a shot at the other Time Lord, straight for his heart.  
"I'm sorry." The other man replied calmly as the laser hit the barrier and spent its power without causing any damage "I'm so sorry." He repeated with a hint of smugness.

The Master was now feeling a very definite swell of fear taking hold of him. He could not lose – he _must_ not lose! How could he stop the man… perhaps hurt him? No, no… not whilst the Doctor had that barrier in front of him, so he had to break his concentration somehow and make him lower his guard…  
and then a wicked idea born of desperation and murderous intent dawned on him as his eyes fell on the huddled Jones' family in the corner as well as all the other humans in the room.  
He readjusted the power on his screwdriver and turned in their direction.  
"Then I'll kill them!" he threatened as he took aim.

He saw the Doctor snap his hand forward towards him like he was throwing something at him and a second later his Laser Screwdriver flew out of his grasp as though it had been yanked away by an invisible hand.  
The Master stared in horror as he suddenly realised there was nothing he do to stop the Doctor... he had no way to prevent him from winning; he had no weapons, no back-up plan, no allies and no hostages!  
"You – you can't do this!" he stated disbelievingly. He turned to face the floating Doctor "You can't do this! No! No it's.. it's not fair!" he shouted at the hovering man, he had meant for it to sound defiant, maybe even intimidating but his fear was now robbing him of his composure and his shouting now made him sound like an angry child throwing a tantrum.

"And you know what happens now – I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." The Doctor told him matter-of-factly.  
"No!" The Master cried out in terror and backed away from the man who was now floating towards him "No!" he begged again as he fell further back down from his balcony to the floor of the _Valiant_. The Master literally retreated as far as he could to avoid what he knew the other man was going to do now he had control of the situation and the Earth was out of danger.  
The Master's back hit the wall and he realised he was out of room to escape the Doctor, but that wasn't going to stop him trying! He ducked down and clawed at the wall, trying futilely to escape through it and get away from the other Time Lord.  
He heard the Doctor's feet settle down behind him and felt the man crouch down over him. He covered his head and whimpered pitifully as for a moment the drumbeats in his head intensified to a painful level and his fear overwhelmed him completely.  
The other man put his arms around him in a gentle embrace "I forgive you." The Doctor whispered to him.  
Forgiveness and pity were the last things the Master wanted from this man. It was always like this; the Master was always forgiven by the Doctor no matter what he'd done, and no matter what it had cost the Doctor to stop him.  
It was one of the things he hated the most about the Doctor. The man who claimed he wanted to help him seemed only to want to help if it made _him_ happy and left _him_ in control.  
The Doctor was as bad as he was – he just happened to get away with it because he got people to trust him rather than fear him.  
It sickened him!  
The Master slammed his elbow back into the Doctors stomach to get him off him and the taller Time Lord fell back with a gasp of pain. A second later the Master reached into his pocket to grab a hold of the hand held time travelling device that he had taken off Martha Jones, but the Doctor was upon him in an instant and wrenched his arm away viciously which sent the small machine he'd just taken a hold of flying across the room away from him.  
The Master turned with a snarl to grab the other man but then something struck him on the back of the head and he fell with the world spinning. He heard shouting and pandemonium around him but his world was too foggy to make it out.  
His sight faded as lost consciousness from the blow he'd just received.

He'd woken up with his head pounding and he knew immediately he wasn't on the _Valiant_.  
Opening the door of the room he'd woken up in he'd recognised one of the long corridors that spiralled away from the control room of the Doctors TARDIS.  
The Master was grateful at first for the Doctor's foolishness; having woken up and found himself robbed of all his possessions he'd been dismayed but now he realised there was no Doctor on board he'd consoled himself that it wasn't the first time he'd lost but there was always next time, and the first thing he had tried to do upon realised where he was being kept was to escape using the TARDIS to get away.

He'd then felt metal pressing on his ankles and wrists and upon inspection he'd realised that the Doctor hadn't been quite as thoughtless as he'd first thought in leaving him alone on board.  
His captor had decided to fit alien restraints onto both the Master's arms and legs. The Master recognised handcuffs when he saw them, but the blinking blue lights were giveaways that the technology was alien.  
He'd hurried to get to the control room as soon as he'd seen them; he had to get away now that the Doctor had tagged him! If he let the other man get on board then he'd be able to track him where ever he went here or anywhere on this planet. The only safe place to go was another time that was anywhere but this anywhere but the one they were currently residing in.  
Once he was safely away he could then get the damn things off.  
Reaching the control room he'd then been introduced to exactly what the technology on his person was; and he'd been mistaken about it being a simple tracking device.  
All four devices had suddenly gone red as soon as he'd walked past the door and a second later he'd been jolted with a low electrical shock, it hadn't hurt him but he couldn't feel his arms or legs after the initial tingling had faded.  
A second later another chime had sounded and suddenly the Master had begun to slide back out of the door as the cuffs on his legs pulled him back. When he was out of the control room the binds on his arms had chimed and then he'd been lifted up to the ceiling as though gravity had suddenly reversed and then he'd been carried back to his room dangling motionless from the ceiling like a turkey in a shop window before being dropped back to the floor.  
An attempt to then remove the devices by banging them onto the wall had been met with equally embarrassing failure. The second he'd smacked them against the wall they'd activated with a chime and a red glow. The Master had then been flung back against the wall behind him by his arms and legs, flung forward into the wall he'd just banged the cuffs against, had the motion repeated several times between floor and ceiling and then held suspended in the air and spun around violently until he was ready to be sick. His cuffs had then released him, a groggy and groaning wreck by this point, back onto the floor to recover.  
Whilst not too painful he'd realised to his mortification that his little punishment by the abused devices had not gone unnoticed.  
Glaring up at the smiling Doctor the Master had managed a little groan of disgust before he'd curled up again.

The Doctor was most amused. It hadn't been easy finding a way to keep the Master safely contained but fortunately the _Valiant_ had been stocked with medical supplies and anaesthetic had helped to keep the Master unconscious until he'd found something.  
The cuffs were like the human design, well _sort of_ human anyway; actually more like inspired considering the species that had made these were descendants of human and alien interbreeding – but anyway! In a previous incarnation he'd been given them as a sort of gift on his travels. A bit of a humorous apology by the natives, the Doctor had been accused of trespassing and had been placed in these cuffs himself during that visit whilst he'd been cross checked by the authorities, he'd protested innocence a little too strongly and had been subjected to their unique way of a restraining a criminal.  
The species wasn't violent by nature, but they were a very proud people on their planet and humiliation in front of your peers was a good way of ensuring future behaviour if you didn't want your punishment to be aired on television with your name.  
It was a little bit like the way humans had put people in the stocks to be pelted and made fun of by the mob to teach them a lesson in the past he supposed but when he'd been released he'd been told to keep the cuffs as a reminder to ask before he invited himself onto their planet in future.  
He'd decided to stay clear of it after that when he had companions just to be on the safe side, he wasn't sure if they might have decided to broadcast him getting flung around a room and being sick for their entertainment anyway considering he wasn't one of their species and he didn't really want to share that reminder with anyone.  
But he had to admit that maybe those aliens were on to something after watching the Master get thrown around a little for acting up.  
He smiled and picked the other man up "Come on. Fun's over, time to get a check up." he said cheerfully.  
"I hate you Doctor." The Master said, still a little green in the face.  
"Yes well, I'm sure we'll both look back on this and laugh one day." He replied.  
A look from the Master suggested it would be a cold day in hell before he recalled a moment like this happily alongside the Doctor with anything less than the use of thumb screws.

As he was taken back into his room it dawned on the Master that this was going to be his fate; he was going to be _kept_ like a pet on board the TARDIS for the rest of his life!  
He wanted to scream but his stomach hurt and he wasn't sure if he could keep his bile contained if he opened his mouth. All he had right now was the clothes on his back and he'd be damned if he gave the Doctor the satisfaction of seeing them soiled.  
But he'd get the Doctor back for this and everything he'd done to him even if he had to wait years... he swore no matter what it took he was going to make sure that the next time he got free he'd make sure the Doctor never _never_ thought about forgiving him again!  
He smiled grimly to himself as the Doctor helped him to his bed he lay back down for the first of what he suspected would be too many talks with his old enemy.  
_One day _he thought _One day I'll shut you up.  
_

* * *

**Okay thats chapter 1. I hope its a good start and I'd like to know what people think. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy days - its ready! Here's the latest chappy!**

* * *

It helped the Master's mood to make sure the Doctor had to search for him, it gave him a purpose. He ran down the lengthy corridors of the TARDIS and turned a corner at the end, heading in a random direction as fast as he could.  
For both of them now the day to day routine within the TARDIS was like a played down version of the great game they'd played over all the years and all the incarnations – the Master always keeping a few steps ahead of the Doctor, and  
only stopping to let the other man catch up when he wanted to.

In this instance he was stopped because a man who was right behind him suddenly leapt forward and grabbed his foot, bringing both of them down to the floor with thump that drew shouts from both of them.  
Rising up to see the Doctor looking up at him from the floor the Master _kicked_ him in his side, the Doctor  
letting out an 'oof' as the air was driven out of him before the Master took to  
his feet once again.

This was the second day of this chase.

The Master knew well why the Doctor didn't want to use the cuffs he'd placed on him. He saw it as a level of 'freedom' and 'trust' to let the Master roam free in the TARDIS (except in the one place where he could do some damage) but the  
Master saw it as a mockery of freedom and a foolish and naïve gesture from a man trying to impress him – he did not want to be here and he would not play along with the charade that he and the Doctor were 'equals' until he was  
treated as such.

Hence why he was running away from the other man – he always had and he always would. The 'man who made people better' was not a man he trusted and this Doctor was very different to the old ones he'd faced before.  
The Master was sometimes curious to see more of this other side to the Doctor – the one they called 'The Approaching Storm' in the old legends; the man who had burned Gallifrey in order to exterminate the galaxies greatest exterminators  
the Daleks.  
That man seemed more relatable to him.

But this thought was merely a passing fancy and knowing that the Doctor could take life when he chose to wasn't all that interesting unless the other man had decided to make a habit of it, which would be an interesting bit of personal development for him.  
Yes, in fact now he thought about it it probably wouldn't be all that interesting at all – most likely it brought out the same level of self disgust within the Doctor as he felt from for himself for all that time when he'd been treating Lucy Saxon with that sympathy and kindness to make her feel like she was valued and trusted when she was really nothing more to him than a private joke of his by being his chosen 'companion'.

Yeah, knowing that he could be kind to humans was the same as knowing the Doctor could take life – just because they _could _didn't mean they would or wanted to.

The Master now paused for breath - just for a second! - his lungs burned and his head hurt, but most of all his hearts ached.  
He and the Doctor really were contrasts of each other sometimes, back when they had first started out as friends the biggest defining difference had been their tactics.

The Master saw killing as acceptable under certain circumstances and the Doctor had truly been a pacifist in every sense of the word; a man who would rather trick an enemy into his own downfall than fight them.  
The two of them hadn't changed much in those traits, but back then they could co operate albeit with arguments now and again.

But then it had gotten messier and more personal and they'd developed their own beliefs as they'd gotten older their ego's had collided and their pride had been wounded; the Master had not believed that the want for complete order in the universe, even if it had be _enforced _an '_evil_ motive'.  
And unlike another person he knew he did not think a man who simply did whatever he wanted without a care in the universe should be defined as _good_ because he occasionally did so – such a man was either very foolish or very careless in his opinion and neither of those qualities were traits he admired!

The hours passed by things changed. After a while nature took its course, this game of theirs wasn't an infinite game that could be played, the Master had to eat and sleep like all men, but at least he didn't have to search every room  
looking for another someone while he did it.  
His sole advantage in this game was that he knew exactly where he was running –anywhere away from the Doctor!  
His one consolation was that whatever strain it was having on him it had to be hitting the Doctor far harder.

This game could have gone on indefinitely but for two things; one, there was actually an end to the TARDIS (it would take you forever to find it of course but there _was_ an end.)  
Two, there was also apparently an end to the Doctors tolerance for his behaviour and the Master discovered this when on the third day the Doctor decided to activate the cuffs to drag him back to his bedroom so he could lock him inside  
of it.

The following day the Doctor had come into the Master's bedroom to find that the man had fallen asleep, he'd laid breakfast at the foot of the bed and brought a chair in to sit on.  
When the Master had stirred at the smell of breakfast combined with the unique smell of his oldest foe (strengthened greatly by his close proximity) he'd woken up and scowled at the other man for being there.

"Sod off." He hissed.

"I brought you breakfast." The Doctor replied as though that made it fair.

"Yes, and I can see it." The Master responded tartly "now _sod off_."

Sighing the Doctor had refused to move and told him it was getting cold.

The stalemate had gone on until the Master had folded his arms and refused to eat, telling the Doctor that not one single forkful of that food was going to pass his lips until he had the privacy he deserved to eat his food.  
His stomach had growled and his head had thumped painfully from the drums, but he had his pride, he would rather go hungry than give the Doctor the satisfaction of winning and then having to have a conversation with him over  
breakfast.

The other Time Lord had finally understood this view wasn't going to change, well at least not today anyway, and finally raised his hands in surrender "Alright! Alright!" he complained "I'll give you five minutes then."

"Good!" the Master sneered from the bed.

However to his dismay the Doctor had left him only plastic utensils to eat with. The Doctor didn't trust him with even a knife and fork to use as weapons or tools apparently.  
But was he more worried that he'd use them on himself or against his captor?

The Master pondered it thoughtfully as he ate. It was only natural that the Doctor was taking sensible precautions when dealing with him, but he also knew a lot about the man holding him and the Master could tell that there was more at work here than a little healthy caution.  
Faced with the unpredictable nature of the man he was holding against his will there was every chance the Doctor was taking these steps out of fear as well as prudence, and _that_ was interesting!

Mind games always were his favourite. Give him chess over football any day!

But he would wait and see more before he started making his moves here. There was a chance that if he was right then he might even be able to trick the Doctor into taking him somewhere outside the TARDIS.  
If he was afraid that the Master would do himself harm than he could stop… oh right.  
Well, of course if he actually _did _let the Master leave the TARDIS then it would most likely only be within the  
confines of somewhere he could feel safe to do so - somewhere like Torchwood or maybe on an alien planet where escape would be impossible.

When the Doctor returned to collect the empty plate the Master decided to give him incentive to leave him alone.

"Doctor?" he said softly as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Surprised at the other Timelords change of hearts to speak with him the other man turned to look at him with those big earnest eyes of his "Yes, Master?"

The smaller man grinned; hearing his chosen name never got old. It never failed to make him smile nor make him prouder of himself for having such an egocentric name – but he deserved nothing less, he generously allowed himself to believe, after all he _was_ a superior specimen of a superior species!

He must have been feeling this a bit too loudly judging by the way the Doctor picked it up from his mind so clearly.

The Doctor made a face "If you actually believe that then you really are mad." he said.

The Master scowled "You stay out of my head!" he warned with a glare.

Waiting for a moment the Master then grunted in thought and asked "So why do you say that Doctor…? How is it crazy to think our species is better."

"Thinking like that's never caused anything but trouble throughout time - we aren't a superior race Master. We're just older and we're more advanced."

The Master shrugged "And your point is… what exactly? Because 'Older and more advanced' seems inherent to being superior to me; it's the hallmark of a civilisation that's adapted and endured the tests of Time itself!"

"No, it isn't. The Time Lords all _died _Master – we're the only ones left! The Time Lord race isn't superior, it's  
almost _extinct_. To believe we're still the best isn't the result of some sort of cultural 'superiority', it's  
just the arrogance of a race that's lived uncontested for too long."

The Master made a face "Oh, so you think having competition is a good thing? So tell me then, how _was_ the Time War  
Doctor? Did you have fun with the Daleks? Score some points for the home team?"

"You stop that!" the Doctor warned pointing an accusing finger as his face reddened.

And like that, breakfast was over.

The Master smirked at his own wit – the Doctor meant well, but the trouble with well meaning people was they took things too seriously.

After breakfast he was left alone, and it was then that he noted he had not been able to wash over the last few days when he'd been running in the same clothes for hours at a time.  
He wanted a wash, but it wouldn't be as simple as that. The Doctor would no doubt corner him afterwards and try to talk to him and he didn't want that.  
Maybe if he made him work for it then he might be able to sneak some time alone in there for a bit and see what he could do with these little devices on his wrists…

The Master had stripped as he'd gone through the TARDIS and whilst throwing the items of clothing in different rooms as he went to prolong the time he might have alone was admittedly tactical brilliance, it was still a damn chilly walk!  
He'd been glad when he'd finally found the damn place – the man had shifted it when he'd refurbished the TARDIS.

The Master was lounging in the floor sunken bath tub of the TARDIS' bathroom when the Doctor finally face him, the mad time lord was gently tapping his arm restraints against the metal sides of the bath to a rhythm of four beats as he  
ran hot water into the circular bathing tub.

"What? You've never felt the desperate need to have a wash?" The Master asked with false innocence upon seeing the other man shaking his head wearily at him for his behaviour regarding his clothing, the Doctor turned and left him fresh  
clothes in a neat pile on the floor before he left him alone.

The Master took a long deep sniff of the air… he could smell the other man; he was waiting just outside the door.  
Typical, the man probably wanted one of their _talks_ again. Maybe even an apology for this morning.  
Well he'd be waiting a while – no chance of that happening any time soon!

The Master then went about exacting the real reason for coming into this bath room and began running the water over the cuffs to make them short circuit.  
Upon seeing no change in the blinking lights he frowned and kept it there for a while.  
When it became apparent nothing was going to happen he scowled – damn you Doctor! He _had_ to have given him the  
only technological restraints in the universe that were built to resist water!

After spending far too long, even for a good soaking in a bath, the Doctor had re-entered and told him it was time to get out now.

"Get lost Doctor." The Master sneered, his eyes closed and his head resting back against the rim of the bathtub.

"Master, I can make those activate with a word." It wasn't a threat, merely a statement.

"What _are_ these things?!" The Master growled.

"I don't remember." The Doctor said with a smile that said he was lying.

"Yes you do!" The smaller man rose from the tub with an annoyed glare as he dripped water on the floor.

The Doctor kept his eyes carefully upon the Master's face, trying not to take in _all_ of what he could now see of  
the only other Time Lord left in the universe.

"Master – there's towels in the cupboard." He told his old enemy.

As ungraciously as he could the smaller man got out and covered himself "Prude." he sneered.

"That's better." The Doctor said softly and opened the door with an offer for the other man to leave the room first.

* * *

**R&R please. Next installment will be up as soon as its ready.**


End file.
